dawn of a new age
by vervada23
Summary: While cleaning Bella comes across a trunk and with it she finds earths forgotten history.


**Dawn of a New Age**

 **Author's note: the songs I thought of when writing this is the new moon soundtrack. Thanks, vervada 23.**

 **Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own the inheritance cycle or the twilight saga, thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

One day a month after Edward had left Bella decided to clean out the attic and so she made her way upstairs, and took down the ladder that led up into the attic. She cleaned for hours and then she found it, a trunk worn with use and age it had the name 'Merlin' inscribed in gold on it.

Curious, Bella went to it and touched the lock and immediately there was a 'click' and the lid creaked upward. Bella opened the lid and gasped at what she saw, for there in the trunk was a whole room. Bella got up then and climbed down the ladder into the trunk and looked around. She found that she was in a hallway and decided to explore, there were tapestries on the walls, and as she passed, the torches on the wall lit themselves.

Soon she came to a door. On it was a coat of arms and on the that coat of arms were two dragons facing each other between them was a round faceted stone, above them were the words 'per draconen corda,' when Bella touched the words they transformed into the words 'by the dragon hearts'. Bella then opened the door and found it to be a coat/cloak closet.

Going farther along the corridor Bella found double doors, opened them and found a sitting room; she closed the doors and continued on.

Came to a doorway with no door, looked in and saw a dining/conference room. At the far end of the room, Bella saw a set of double doors. She entered the room and went to the doors and flung them open, and there in front of her was a beautiful 19th century kitchen. Bella went in and explored it thoroughly, found all the tools that she would need, and then went back to the hallway.

Abruptly Bella came to the end of the hall and found four doors there; she went to each one and opened the door of each room.

The bathroom.

Storage.

Bedroom, with a study connected.

Guest bedroom.

Bella then noticed a staircase going down into the depths; she followed the staircase down until she came to a door that had runes on it. Bella touched the doors handle, and with a 'click' it swung open. Bella then walked through the door and down the stairs, and into a great hall, then looked right.

To Bella's amazement there were cubby holes in the walls. It wasn't that there were cubbies in the wall; it was the fact that they weren't cut into the wall.

'They must have done it with magic, that's the only way to make the cubbies that way.'

There were two rows of cubbies, the top cubbies held round, faceted, semi-transparent stones with dancing, swirling lights in them, and the bottom cubbies held oval lined stones. Both types of stones were sometimes double colored. Above the stones were racks of weapons. Swords, spears, and bows and arrows.

After taking all this in Bella turned left, and beheld a great library filled to the rafters with books and artifacts of all kinds, ten stories high.

Then Bella looked in front of her and saw many precious and semi-precious jewels, of all sizes, and types. Then Bella saw a table in front of her and on that table was a letter. Bella stepped forwards and picked up the letter and started to read it. And it read:

'Dearest granddaughter,

I am your many times removed great grandfather; I was born 20,816 years ago in the season of fall. I was born Eragon bromsson, my mother Selena, gave birth to me one night, and the next morning she was gone. Where to I found out years later to her husband, my stepfather morzan's estate. She left me in my uncle Garrow's care; he had a son Roran who was older than me by four years. And so I grew up on garrow's farm, learning and playing mundanely until three days before my fifteenth birthday, when a sapphire stone came blasting into my world.

Several weeks later, the stone which turned out to be an egg hatched into a beautiful sapphire dragon the color of the egg. Events transpired and soon two strangers came to town and started to ask questions. Soon uncle Garrow was dead, and I was on the hunt for them. I took a man named Brom who I later found out was my father with me. Anyway, I got caught up in a war. Killed the black king Galbatorix. And tried to help reestablish the race of dragons, tried, as in failed in that attempt. Then I lived out my life in as best a way as I possibly could.

Now you child have been chosen to fallow in my foot steps to an extent. You will raise the race of dragons from the grave, you will bring the dragon rider back, you will teach the next generation. Go to the first egg and place your hand on it. It will hatch for you do not be afraid, you will do well. There are things in this trunk that you need to know about. And here is the list:

There is an index book for you to look up materials.

The round gems will tell you about themselves.

There are book in every language, from every era (Apart from the 20th and 21st centuries), in every form, both new and old, on every subject.

There is a sheet of parchment with a list of books and scrolls that you need to study.

My half-brother murtagh will come to you to teach you the arts of warfare.

Goodbye child, be safe and do not fear things.

With love,

Grandfather Eragon.

After having read that Bella went to the first egg on the left (black with white stars), and placed her hand on it. After a moment had passed she took her hand off of the egg and turned around and looked at the wall where she found even more weapons. Bella then walked down the line and looked them over.

Suddenly there were "squeaking" and 'cracking' sounds. The sounds continued on for 15 minutes until at last the tiny dragon crawled from the wreckage that was the egg. It looked around until its eyes came to rest on Bella, who then stepped forward to pick up the dragon.

And as she touched the dragon, a great pain like a mixture of lightning and ice water shot up her arms and through her body and came to rest at the back of her memories. Bella then followed the pain and found something very odd at the back of her memories. Where the pain had been there was a barrier, and beside it there was a thick strand of light.

Bella slambed through the barrier at the back of her memories, and instead of immersing herself in the flow of light, she grabbed both the old light and the new light and twisted them into one cohesive whole, then ripped it in half, and merged the two strands to her hands.

And having done that Bella returned to herself. When she opened her eyes, Bella saw her dragon sitting on her chest. She then sat up and set her dragon down. Got to her feet then called, "Come," and set off up the stairs. When she got to the ladder Bella picked up the dragon and climbed up and out, and shut the trunk and dragged it to the ladder, let it down with a rope, then followed it out of the attic. Just then, "Bella, are you home?" asked charley.

"Yes Dad, I'm upstairs." Replied Bella, who then continued to pull the trunk into her room. When Charley got upstairs he followed the huffing sounds and found Bella trying to push an old trunk into place in her room. 'Try' being the operative word.

"Bella let me help you." Charley said.

"Aye, aye captain, be my guest, sir." Replied Bella. Charley then picked up the trunk and asked where it went, to which Bella replied that it went under the window.

"Bella, where did you get this?" asked charley.

"In the attic, why dad?" Asked Bella.

"There is a legend about that trunk. You wouldn't happen to be a Dragon Rider now, would you?" asked Charley.

"How do you know about the Dragon riders?" asked Bella.

"There is a legend in our family, that the first one to open the trunk will get extraordinary powers along with a dragon. I see that you are the one that it was talking about. So, where is your dragon?" Asked Charley.

"On the bed. Excuse me I need to go get some meat for it." Answered Bella, who then left to go get the meat. Bella then headed down stairs to get the meat. When she got there all she found was fish, fish and more fish.

"Dad, I need to- ahhhhhhh RAT!" screamed Bella.

"You said WHAT?" Yelled Charley.

Just then the dragon came barreling into the kitchen. Then let off a low menacing growl. The rat turned around squeaked in fear and tried to run away. With wings raised the dragon made two flying leaps and was on the rat in a second. With a quick jerking, twisting motion the dragon broke the rat's neck and settled down to eat it.

"Well, I guess that will do for its first meal." Said Bella. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Bella speaking." Said Bella.

"Bella its Billy. Jake and I are coming over for the game that is if it's okay with you?" Said Billy.

"It's ok by me; Dad is it ok if Billy and Jake come over for the game?" Asked Bella.

"Fine by me, tell them to come." Replied Charley.

"Dad said its okay." Said Bella.

"Tell your dad that I'm bringing Harry's fish fry."

"Okay I will. See you soon Billy."

"Dad, Billy's bringing Harry's fish fry."

"Awesome."

When she finished speaking with Charley, Bella picked up the dragon, put it in her room and told it to stay.

They had dinner together, and then the adults went into the living room to watch the game, while Bella and Jacob did the dishes. Afterward Bella took Jacob up to her room, and said, "Don't scream at what I'm about to show you. You'll scare it." Then opened the door, and there on her bed laid the dragon.

"What the Hell? A dragon, where did you get it?" Asked Jacob.

"Out of my trunk. Why?"

And so they continued questions and answers, until at last it was time for Billy and Jake to leave. And then finally they were alone, and Bella took Charley on a tour of the trunk, then let him go on his way and went to the trunks library and started to read.


End file.
